Back to the Raft
Secret Avengers: Back to the Raft is the second mission of the Secret Avenger's involving the Raft, per request of new member Nick Fury Sr., the team breaks back into the Raft to breakout the Winter Soldier for reasons unknown. However since their last visit months earlier and breakouts in-between, security has done more then doubled, the story takes place on June 15th, 2015. Background Characters Black Pearl Nomad Huntress Blackbird Trickshot Red Hulk Crossbones Hawkeye Winter Soldier Nick Fury Back to the Raft Arriving to the Raft The team arrives using a paid for boat and climb up the rocky cliffs of the side of the Raft. Once getting to a stable area the team looks at eachother and briefly discuss's their mission before heading out, Nomad stays behind for a minute with Black Pearl and she reveals that Fury has assigned her her own private mission. The Mission Nat's Mission Natasha uses her parkour abilities and grapple-gun to easily sneak past the guards and onto the roof of the main power building, she enters leaving no trace except eventually a pile of bodies. Sneaking around the Raft Blackbird and Trickshot are the eyes of the operation due to their abilities, Sam's being flight and Clint being a marksman. This allows the team to easily sneak past and take out goons. While roaming however, Blackbird and Nomad are almost caught by Red Hulk who is with prisoner Cain Marko, he's taking him to the Raft cafe as he's usually a good prisoner and Red Hulk needs a smoke break. They stick to the walls and avoid being caught thankfully then continue their mission. Breaking into Fury's Office After finishing her mission Natasha meets with Clint, Trickshot, on a high-point where after some talking he tells her he needs eyes on the main security tower where Fury's office is. While there Nat discovers Sam getting into a fight and breaks through the glass helping him, as the goons are finished off Nomad enters and the three breach Fury's office and begin to hack the elevator since Fury couldn't give his private elevator password away as that would arouse suspicion. Breaking out Bucky They enter to find over a dozen armed S.H.I.E.L.D goons and Crossbones and Red Hulk, fighting quickly begins with Nomad fighting Crossbones, Falcon fighting Red Hulk, Trickshot dealing with the goons, and Black Pearl just trying to get Bucky out. However Juggernaut breaks free and begins to fight other criminals who are escaping and Bucky, Nat goes to defend her target but Juggernaut throws her down a flight of stairs then exits to go stop the breakout. Nat and Bucky leave the heroes behind but are met with hundreds of armed S.H.I.E.L.D guards and quickly take cover and grab some nearby weapons, Blackbird finishes up his fight and joins the two only to be told to steal a jet and bring it over which he does. All the heroes return fighting those hundreds of goons as I mentioned but Sam flies in using the jet to scare the rest off, everyone then begins to load inside and Bucky fixes his hair and outfit and Steve realizes something and says, "Bucky?" Aftermath Thunderbolts All the prisoners except Bucky are returned to their cells and Phil Coulson sits in his Manhattan Office talking about prisoner Cain Marko, who rather then breaking out as he had the power to do so at that time he helped S.H.I.E.L.D collect the agents, Professor X then wheels over stating he would be a fine candidate for the program..Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Secret Avengers Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:Crossbones Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Mockingbird Stories Category:Falcon stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories